Love and Time
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: Ryou gets sent back in time and captured by a group of thieves, also he falls in love. Will he survive? Will his love survive or are they bound to be seperated by time? Gemshipping, little bit of Tendershipping


Well hello there^^  
Thank you for giving this Fanfiction a chance.

First of all a bit of information:  
Please be sure to read the author notes in the end, since I don't want to bother you guys before you even started reading the FF.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters.  
Claimer: I do own this plot as well as the characters: Uncle and Kasun and some more not really important people in this.

I apologize if there are any mistakes found in here, should it be spelling, grammar or logical things. I don't care, but if you find a mistake, please inform me so I can remember it for the next time, I won't change this Fiction up thought.

Pairings: mostly Gemshipping (Akefia x Ryou), hints of Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou) in the end.

Warning: I consider this a sad story because I nearly cried, writing one special part of it.

Anyway let's get this started.  
Have fun.

* * *

Time and love

* * *

„Come with me, Ryou." My uncle said „I need to show you something, I wanted to show you a few weeks ago but with your dad in the house…"  
"Which of your new crazy experiments are you planning now? The last made me unable to talk for a week!" I sighed.  
"It's nothing dangerous, if you die you'll be just sent back here." My uncle said.  
"If I die? There is the possibility that I die!?" I asked unbelieving.  
No wonder he had waited till dad was on a new expedition again.  
"If you walk over the street, there is also the possibility to die, so don't be such a crybaby." He said, pressing a few buttons on a thing that looked like… my old mobile … in a very unpleasant way.  
It was connected to our clothe dryer (?) and the toaster (?) and they were connected to the armchair that normally stood in the living room.

"I already wondered where this had disappeared to." I mumbled.  
My Uncle turned around, the weird grin on his face, that I so hated.  
"First of all, put this on." He said reaching me an earpiece.  
"What is this for?" I asked.  
"That is teaching you different languages, but it needs some sentences to get what language it is. For died out languages, like for example old Egyptian, it takes even a little longer. Also it teaches you the language on hand while no one is talking to you."  
"And this sure is not cooking my brain?" I asked, and wondered why I even thought about doing this with him, whatever it was.  
"No, it's one of the things, that will be in the shops soon." He explained.  
I nodded and put the earpiece in.  
"Now take this." He pressed one contact lens into my hand.  
"What is this for?" I asked.  
"It will tell you were and at what time you are, so you don't lose your time feeling."  
"Okay." I wondered what I would need it for, but I putted it in my left eye, and really, it showed some words:

 _Japan, Family Bakura's house. 3 p.m. 1_ _st_ _of June 2015._

"And now, please sit down." My uncle said.  
"Wait, before I do that, I would like to know what you plan to do to me."  
"I am going to send you between space and time, look at it like a history-vacation for free."  
"No dangerous space or time, is it?" I asked while sitting down.  
"I searched a land without war, and without any waves of disease at the time were I am going to sent you, if you meant that."  
I nodded and sat down, who knows, maybe this would be fun.  
"Lean back and relax." My uncle told me, and I did so.  
Suddenly I felt a shockwave go through my body and I passed away.

* * *

I woke up in incredible heat.  
First I thought I was just brought outside of the house, from the cellar my uncles lab was in, into the garden of the house, which could do a big temperature differnce, but then I opened my eyes, and saw I was lying in a giant desert.  
"Shit, were did that crazy man sent me?" I asked myself loudly, and then I remembered the contact lens, I concentrated on them and I was able to read:

 _Egypt, Sahara Desert, 300 km from Alexandria, 1 p.m. 1_ _st_ _of May c.a 1000 b. c._

"That guy is crazy!" I cursed.

I tried to walk up the nearest sand dune to see were Alexandria could be, sadly I saw nothing, so I started just walking in some random direction.  
While doing so, I heard _"no language found"_ all the time, which my earpiece told me.  
It became darker and cooler with the time, and I remembered, that some people already froze to death in this Desert.

* * *

It was already dark by now and my feet screamed for me to take a rest and I was shivering - this T-Shirt was not good for this weather changes - I had token it off in the heat and now I was dressing up in it again but still was freezing.  
My arms were crossed in front of my chest so I would lose less heat, and the contact lens told me, I was heading in the right direction, but slowly it was showing me something else as well.

" _Vally of Kings in 100 km west."_

A good information, but I wouldn't be able to get water there, or something to eat.  
For these, and a shower my body was screaming as well, I almost felt I was able to hear it, and also I thought I would hear my heart beat.

As I realized, the sound I was hearing weren't heartbeat and body screaming, but horses galloping over the sand and wiring, it was already too late.

I was surrounded by dark clothed people on their dark horses, and they talked to each other in a foreign language.  
 _"Language analyzing…"_ my earpiece informed me.  
Then suddenly two of these guys seemed to begin fighting, while two others griped my arms, and held them tight enough for it to hurt.  
 _"Language analyzed. Old Egyptian. Translating sequence started."_  
The Earpiece said and now I was able to understand the both fighting men.

"I say we just cut his head off! Look at this clothes, he might be a monster!"  
"Akefia will want to see him, alive, and if he really is a monster, than he'll want to do so even more!"  
"I don't think the Boss will be very happy, if we bring a monster directly to him. Or he could be a spy from the palace to find him, I say we just kill him."  
"In that case we could just leave him here as well, haven't you heard the spies? He was walking through the desert the half day without drinking or eating and he seems pretty exhausted."  
"Stop it you two! We take him with us, Akefia hates to be responsible for someone getting killed! We'll let him decide! Suth, Tarek, chain him up and take him with you, maybe we reach the cave before sunrise if the boy would sit on a horse!" commanded a third one and well, it happened as he had said, they set me on a horse, hands bound behind my back, and a rope around my neck, which would kill me if I would try to flee, but in my condition it would be more life-threatening to leave than to go with them.  
If this Akefia would want me alive, he'd get me at least something to drink, alone in the desert the chances of finding something to drink were much smaller.

* * *

Since I wasn't able to sleep while riding a horse without my hands, I just started listening to the earpiece teaching me old Egyptian.

As we finally - according to the lens on my eye at 3 a.m. - were in front of a cave, I got pulled down from the horse roughly.  
By now I was able to understand quiet some things without the earpiece.  
We went inside the cave, and I was in awe.  
It was filled with gold, diamonds and other treasures, and slowly I got that I obviously was found by a group of thieves… maybe my uncle had sent me into the new version of my favorite fairytale - Alibaba and the 40 thieves?

There was one guy with white hair, a big scars under his right eye and a red coat jumping down from a podium.  
"What have you got there?" he asked, sounding interested.  
"Master, this one was wandering through the desert for the half day. We didn't knew what to do with him, taking him here or killing him, so we figured, you'd like to decide yourself."  
So this was Akefia?  
The master of these thieves?  
He looked pretty young for such a post for my taste, but what did I know about tieves.  
"Give him something to eat and drink, and then let me see if I get out were he's coming from." Akefia commanded, mustering me shortly before turning around again to do whatever he had done before.

I got brought to a small table and sat down in front of it, and they handed me cool Peppermint tea, and some bread, I thought it was ciabatta.  
Needlessly to say, I slung it down as fast as I could, since my body was screaming for it.  
"There seems to be someone hungry." Akefia said, mustering me again, it seems he was done with whatever he did before.  
I just nodded, and drank the tea, but was pretty confused that they had given me tea.  
"Leave us alone." Akefia told the other thieves, and sat down in front of me.

"So, were do you come from? Your clothes are a little strange." He asked.  
I thought a little, what should I answer to that?  
"Japan." I said.  
"Japan? Never heard of that, were is it?"  
"You need to go over the sea to get there. It's a country swinging on the water."  
"Yeah sure, next you tell me you're from the future." Akefia said.  
"I actually am." I said, and then I looked up to see that it had pissed the man in front of me off.  
Oh god, I should have thought before.  
"Yeah funny, now where are you really from?"  
"A land on the other side of the sea, I don't think you know it." I answered truthfully, but carefully.  
"You have an accent, do they talk there differently?" Akefia asked.  
Again I nodded, I hadn't heard the word for "yes" jet, so I wasn't able to learn it.  
"Say something." He commanded.  
"And what?"  
"Tell me your name and age."  
"Watashi no namae wa Ryou desu. Watashi wa 17-saidesu." I said.  
"And now in Egyptian again."  
"My name is Ryou and I am 17 years old."  
"Nice to meet you Ryou, I'm Akefia. Do the people in your country all dress like this?" Akefia asked.  
I nodded again.  
"And you're not from the palace in Alexandria?"  
"If I would be from there, would I have been wandering through the desert without something to eat or drink?"  
"Probably not." Akefia grinned. "But my people would kill me if I wouldn't at least ask you."  
I nodded understanding.  
"How did you end up in the desert?" Akefia asked.  
"Actually, I don't know, I only remember passing out and then waking up in the desert." I said.  
"Hm, maybe someone wanted you out of his way. I hope you understand that we can't let you get away now that easily."  
I nodded, not actually knowing if I should be happy or sad about it.  
This way at least I would be able to stay alive for a while, but still I was a prisoner.

It seems I made a sad face.  
I felt a finger lifting up my face a little, so I would look at Akefia.  
"Don't be sad about it, I'll take you out with me, once in a while. And like this you're safe from whoever wanted to kill you." He said softly, I did never imagine before that an 'evil' man like a thief would be able to be so soft.  
I nodded and set a brave smile on my face.  
It got regarded by a small smile from Akefia as well.  
"My men will want you in chains, I apologize for that in forward." He told me, and again I nodded, trying to stay strong, even if my whole body and soul were scared of being chained up again.  
"I promise, as long as you don't do anything stupid, you'll have them off soon." Akefia told me.  
I slowly began trusting the thief, and my soul seemed to want to lean on his shoulder really badly.  
He seemed to be save, so now I just needed to not screw everything up, so I nodded again.  
"You're one of the bravest men I have ever seen." He complimented me, and took the finger that was still laying under my chin away.  
"Eat some more, and drink, you'll need it, everyone will be out tomorrow, means there will be no one to take care of you." He informed me.

"Why do you give me tea to drink?" I asked out of the blue.  
Akefia looked at me confused.  
"Why should we not?"  
"At my country we drink tea to calm ourselves, or to heat our bodies up, if it's cold outside, but you have it pretty warm here." I explained.  
"If you'd drink cold water, you would just get the feeling of it being even hotter than it already was, so we drink something which is not as cold, and use a plant called Peppermint, which has the ability to cool you down, this way you get along with the heat better." He explained "But why do you need tea to heat you up?"  
"At my country it gets cold enough for the rain to freeze, at least in the coldest times."  
Akefia looked at me suspicious.  
"Is that even possible?"  
I nodded again.  
He shook his head a little, and then watched me eating and drinking, not as greedy anymore as I was before.

* * *

Later that evening I got chained to a wall near the podium were Akefia was sitting very often.  
I watched him all the time, studied every move.  
I found that he had something of a black cat, he was moving smoothly, but in a way that gave away that you totally should respect or even fear him.  
And the more as I watched them all, I got the thought that his thieves really were scared of him.

As most thieves had went to sleep, Akefia came to me and sat down in front of me again.  
"You were watching me."  
"Yes." I finally had learned that word.  
"What for?"  
"I want to learn things about you, and about everything else here."  
"What for?" Akefia asked again.  
"So I don't do anything wrong. I really hate being chained, you know?"  
Akefia nodded to that.  
"Do you realize that your men are scared of you?" I asked.  
Akefia gave a grin.  
"They have every reason to be."  
"I don't think you're scary. Strong, maybe, and I really should respect you, but I think there is no need for me to be scared." I stated.  
"You are not one of my men, I don't need to rule you, I need to watch over you. But the people I need to rule have to either love me, or, which is more effective, fear me."  
I understood.  
"Were does this scar come from?" I asked to change the topic.  
"Nothing I want to talk about."  
I nodded to this, I wouldn't want to think about something as painful as this could might be either.  
"Were are you guys going tomorrow?" I asked, to change the topic again.  
"The tomb of the former pharaoh."  
"So you're a tomb robber? Why don't you steal from living people."  
"Because I need something which is in the grave of the former pharaoh. And because, the living people most of the time still need their things, the dead don't." Akefia answered.  
I nodded, getting his weird logic.  
"And you, Ryou, should sleep. I don't know if they want me to take you with us or if they'd leave you here." he said, stroking a strand out of my face.  
I secretly enjoyed the touch, but I didn't let him see it.  
"Yes, good night Akefia."  
The kind of confused look on Akefia's face let me assume that wishing a good night, was nothing the Egyptians did in this time, but after a few seconds, the confused look on Akefia's face made space for a smile.  
"Seems you do other stuff in your country. But still, I wish you a good night as well, Ryou." He said before he turned around and went into another mini-cave within the cave.  
It was quiet like everyone had his own room, except the prisoners, me and some other guys all were chained to the wall in the main room.  
I just lay down on the ground and tried to sleep.

* * *

While I was asleep, Akefia got up once again, and saw me laying on the ground, shivering.  
A smile crept over his face, and he took off his red coat and placed it over me.  
He stroke one other strand out of my face and watched me a few seconds, then he went over to get himself something to drink and after drinking and throwing another look at my sleeping figure, he went back to his 'room' and went to sleep as well.

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, I had Akefia's red coat over me, and my back was hurting like hell.  
I set up and began first cursing at my back quietly and then I folded the coat together and lay it on my knees, waiting for the thief to come and take it.

It needed a few hours for him to do so.  
And he looked really sleepy doing so.  
"Didn't sleep much did you?" I asked.  
"No, had nightmares." He informed me and took the coat out of my hand unfolding it and putting it on.

They all left a few minutes later, and I watched after them.  
There was something else happening another few hours later, some people came in and cut all the prisoners down, and everyone fled, I went out of the cave as well, but only after I had listened to the people who seemed to be soldiers.  
"Okay, we stay here and wait for the thieves to come in, and then we will kill them!" One of them said.  
"Shouldn't we lock the entrance somehow?" another suggested.  
"That is getting done by our soldiers over the cave." Number one said.  
I went out of the cave quietly, and watched some of the soldiers placing a big rock up there.  
I couldn't let Akefia and the others ride in there, I decided, I already liked the tomb robber too much to let this happen.

* * *

I waited for hours in the shadows, until I heard the horses, I ran in front of the cave and spread my arms, and …. Got not ridden down… wooho a success!  
Akefia jumped down from his horse.  
"What are you doing out here?" he snapped, a little loud, so I lay my finger on his lips, the other one showed to my ear for short, before I used it to point over the cave, were the giant rock was.  
Akefia looked from the rock to me and back to the rock, and then nodded.

"Thank you Ryou. Go now, in this direction, don't turn around and don't change your direction. Either you see a big temple in a few hours, or we'll catch up to you, whatever comes first, if you reach the temple, wait for us there." Akefia commanded, and I nodded.  
"But Master, shouldn't anyone have an eye on him?" one of the other men asked.  
"Do you see any other of our prisoners here? No, that means he could have fleet a long while ago, but he's still here, and he warned us. I trust him to do as I told him." Akefia snapped at his men, and said man had a scared look on his face immediately.

The King of Thieves turned to me, he pressed a kiss on my forehead, and then he looked deep into my eyes.  
"Go now." He whispered.  
I hugged him shortly and then I ran in the direction he had told me.

Behind me, I heard the horses gallop into the cave and my eyes filled with tears, as I heard the rock fall down into the sand, but I did not look back, as Akefia had told me.  
I shut my eyes and fought my tears down, so the contact lens, which now made my left eye get along with the dark better, wouldn't swim out.

* * *

I walked for hours and just as I saw the scheme of the temple, I got packed on the back of my shirt and pulled onto a horse.  
A dark arm slung itself around me, and a voice whispered into my ear.  
"Don't be scared, it's me."  
I relaxed and leant back against Akefia's chest.  
We arrived at the temple and went inside.  
The first thing, Akefia did as soon as we were inside, was pulling me into his arms and staying like this for quiet some while.  
I returned the hug.

"Thank Ra you're save." He whispered.  
"Me? Thank your gods that you're save!" I snapped, while still cuddling into his chest, I again felt like crying.  
Akefia looked down to me for short, before he kissed my head and pulled me even closer.

"Master, we should chain our prisoner up again." One of the thieves said.  
"No, no more chains for him, he will stay with us anyway." Akefia said hardly.

"But-"  
"Listen, Kadesh! He warned us from something he thought would be dangerous for us, he did exactly what I told him to, he walked right to this temple like I told him, he didn't turn around like I told him. I don't see what need there would be to chain him up again!"  
Kadesh just mumbled a "Yes master." and left inside of one of the many chambers this Temple had.  
Akefia still held me in his arms, breathing into my hair.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"I'd do nearly everything for you." Akefia whispered back.  
"Really?" I looked up to him, I didn't really expect that.  
"Yes. Now come with me, I don't like how they look at you." He said, nodding his head towards the other thieves, who really looked at me hating.

Akefia took me into a big chamber, in the middle of the room lay some giant pillows.  
I looked around me, while he closed the door.  
"Like it?" Akefia asked.  
I nodded, ripping my eyes off the things in this room, just to lay it on something else that would capture them even more, which was Akefia.  
I finally took the time to muster him from near distance.  
"To be honest, I like seeing this even more." I said fixing my eyes on his, just to drown in them.  
Due to the distance of nearly nothing we had between us, he was able to just lay his forehead on mine, losing himself in my eyes as well.  
He came down even closer to me, and captured my lips softly.  
I responded immediately.  
Akefia licked over my bottom lip, causing me to open my mouth, to let his tongue slip in.

After kissing each other hungrily, we ended up on the pillows, and after some more actions we ended up both naked and exhausted, me laying on his chest.

[A.N.: Missing something here? Make sure to read the author note at the end!]

"I guess I am the first person ever, who can say that his virginity got token 3000 years in the past." I mumbled.  
"You still insist you are from the future?" Akefia asked.  
"Sure." I answered.  
"I won't believe you unless you prove to me." He said grinning.  
I thought a little.  
"What if I tell you, I have a little machine, helping me to understand your language and learning it?"  
"If you could show it to me, and prove that it really can do that, I'd believe you." Akefia said.  
I took out my earpiece.  
"I'll plug this into your ear, and then I'll talk some Japanese to you. It'll need a while until it is adjusting to the language, so you'll need to have patience." I warned him.  
The tomb robber nodded.  
I plugged it into his ear and said some Japanese sentences, just random things like "I am Ryou Bakura. I like sushi. I have white hair."  
There Akefia interrupted me.  
"I can see that you have white hair."  
"So it is working?" I asked, in Japanese to test him.  
"It is, but it feels…creepy."  
"Do you at least believe me now?" I asked.  
Akefia answered that by kissing me forcefully.  
"Don't go back to the future without saying goodbye properly, okay?" he whispered.  
I nodded and kissed him once more, but much more softly than he did earlier.

"You want it back?" Akefia asked, as we lay back down calmly.  
"You want to keep it?" I now realized that I had fallen back to Egyptian.

"It would remind me of the fact that you're from the future. But if you still need it."  
I shook my head.  
"If I happen to not get one word, I'll just ask you. So keep it, it reminds you of me if I get back… which I hope doesn't happen so soon." I told him.  
"Thank you, Ryou… that reminds me, I could learn your language."  
"What for?" I asked.  
"Maybe if I visit you in the future someday." He answered.  
"How would that be possible?" I asked.  
"By being banned into an Egyptian artifact." I felt Akefia shiver at this thought.  
I kissed his chest.  
"In that case, you should learn another language instead, which is English." I told him… already in English.  
"Please what?" he asked.  
"I said, that you should learn another language in that case, English." I once again said in English.  
"Ah now… why?"  
"It is the world-language at my time. Every little kid gets taught to talk it in school or even sooner. The next one would be Spanish but I can't talk that unfortunately." I explained.  
"Did you learn English at school too?" he asked.  
"No, I got taught by my mother and father, since I was born in a land, in which people only talk English." I told him.  
"So your real mother language is English?"  
"Yes."  
"And every Kid gets taught 2 languages or more?"  
"Yes." I answered again.  
"Don't the kids have better things to do?" he asked a little amused by it."  
"The Childs would rather go playing, or doing other things, but at most countries, they have to go to school, its law." I explained.  
"That is so unneeded, I didn't go to school, since my family had not enough money, and I learned to be a tomb robber. So I would have never needed school." Akefia said.  
I had to lough at that.  
"That's what you say, but at my time they want you to go to school so you don't become a tomb robber, or a thief in general. Even though it sure is more fun than most of the other jobs."  
"Your time is weird." Akefia informed me and I smiled to that.  
After some while I slept in on his chest and in his arms.

* * *

As I woke up the next day, Akefia wasn't there anymore, but his coat lay over my shoulders, and next to the Pillows were some clothes for me.  
I dressed and combed through my hair with my fingers shortly.  
I took the coat and went out of the small chamber to see Akefia discussing about something with another thief in a really unfriendly tone.  
I went over to them and handed him the coat.  
He took it, threw one last evil look at the guy he had talked to, then he put on his coat.  
I gave Akefia an asking look, but he only shook his head and pressed a kiss on my lips.  
"Don't worry about it." He whispered in almost perfect English.

"Okay." I said smiling.  
The thieve before us stared at us.  
"See Akefia, he is even changing your language. He wants to turn you into a monster! We should kill him!"  
I looked at the man.  
"Nothing I should worry about? Sounds pretty worrying to me." I asked, in Egyptian, so the other was able to understand as well.  
I didn't want him to say later that I was telling Akefia what to say and do.  
"You don't need to." He turned to his men. "Because if anyone of you is even touching him, I am going to kill the responsible person. And if no one is responsible, I'll kill everyone. Did everyone understand that?!" he said loudly.  
Every single thieve nodded or said "Yes Master."  
"Good." Akefia said, before turning to me again grinning. "See? Nothing to worry about."  
I rolled my eyes. "I love you, as mean and evil as you might are."  
The King of Thieves kissed me for that and I responded.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked.  
"I'll go to the place and buy something that is already mine." He answered.  
"What would that be?"  
"A magical artifact." He answered "You'll see it as soon as I have it."  
"Be careful, I want you back, you know?" I said.  
"I will miss you too, Ryou." He said grinning, before kissing me again.  
He seemed to not get enough of it, the good thing was, I wasn't getting enough either.

* * *

It didn't took long until he left, leaving only me and a few of the thieves at the temple.  
After some time one came to me.  
"Stop manipulating our Master with your witchcraft!" he said.  
"Witchcraft? I am no magician or something." I told him, smiling nicely.  
"What else do you do to him? He doesn't do things for others!"  
"I like him, and maybe the human side of him needed someone to like him. That would be the easiest answer." I told him.  
"I should kill you witch."  
"So only that I get this right. You think I am a witch that is strong enough to manipulate your Master but you still want to kill me? Not to mention that if you succeed, Akefia will be after you?" I asked.  
The boy became pale and fell to his knees.  
"Pleas, dear witch, don't tell Master Akefia."  
"I won't, not to mention that I am not a witch. Actually, I am just like you, I am human flesh and there is blood flowing through my veins, just like in yours, I am just coming from somewhere else." I said and smiled at the boy.  
"Were you come from, is there everyone so white?" he asked.  
"Not really, most of them have got an actual hair color and at least a little bit of tan, but they are not as dark skinned as you are." I answered, and I talked to the boy for a long time, in the end we got along pretty well.

* * *

And then the gate opened, and Akefia and the others came back.  
Akefia jumped down from his horse and the first thing I saw, was the blood flowing out of his mouth.  
I ran to him in shock and worry.  
"Are you okay?" I asked worried.  
"Don't worry, I am fine."  
"Were I come from, blood flowing out of people's mouths is not something considered as being fine!" I said. "Sit down, please, just so I can see you're fine."  
"You're wor-" I lay a finger on his mouth.  
"Who's from the other time and knows there for more about medicine?" I asked.  
Akefia rolled his eyes and sat down.  
I began carefully touching his chest, until he hissed in pain.  
I looked up to him, apologizing, and then back to where I had pressed down, it was one rip, but you could see it was straight broken, and not harming the lung.  
"Does it hurt somewhere else?" I asked.  
"No, only my head a little, but that is because of the shadow game I played."  
I nodded.  
"I want you to lay down and move as less as possible, your rip is broken and it can harm your lung if you're not careful."  
"My what could harm my what?" he asked confused.  
"One of your bones in your chest is broken and it could harm your insides, which could kill you in the worst case, so please don't move too much." I begged.  
Akefia looked down at me, since I was kneeling between his legs by now.  
"I would like to kiss you now, but you're too far away and I don't think you want me to bend down." He informed me, so I got up until I was able to reach his lips.

"Thank you." He said as we broke apart again.  
I smiled and kissed his broken bone carefully.  
His hand found it's way into my hair soon.  
"You did something right." He informed me.  
"How do you come to this idea? The bone is still broken if you mean that." I said.  
"I meant my people, which look at you like they respect you now." he laughed.  
"Are you kidding me? They needed you to get hurt to accept me?" I said a little angry.  
"Shh, shh, my dear. They needed to see that you're caring for me, to accept you." Akefia said.  
"Yes and that involved you getting hurt! I don't want their respect if you needed to get harmed for it." I said, I wasn't able to hold back the tears, so I just cried into Akefia's chest.

The Egyptian pulled me up to his lab and took me into his arms.  
"Shh, Ryou, it's okay, I'm fine, I'll just try to move as less as possible and it will be fine okay?" he said, stroking over my head calming.  
I nodded against his chest, holding tightly on his shoulders.  
Only now, that I pressed my face on it, I recognized the big golden ring, hanging around Akefia's neck.

I had calmed down again, and started mustering it from a little further away.  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"This is the Sennen Ring. The magical artifact I was talking about." Akefia explained.  
"So at least that was successful. What can it do?" I asked.  
"Were is Ryou?" Akefia asked.  
"I am right here, don't you see me?"  
"I do, and it also does know that you're here." He said, pointing down towards the Ring.  
One of it's Speers pointed at me."  
"So it can find things?" I asked.  
Akefia nodded, and the Sennen Ring dropped dead again.  
"Next time, ask it for the least dangerous way to get what you want." I said.  
My favorite thief just rolled his eyes, smiling, and kissed me passionately.  
I kissed back just as passionate, since like I said, none of us was getting enough of it.

* * *

We spent the next days together, they were pretty much filled with kissing, having sex and other fun things.  
But then, it happened.  
"Ryou, what's with your hand?" Akefia asked.  
I looked down to it, seeing that it was twitching.  
A thought jumped through my mind.  
I was going back.  
"I don't know, but I think it means I am…" I wasn't able to say it. I fell in Akefia's arms. "You told me to say good bye properly if this happens." I told him, beginning to cry.  
Akefia understood and lay his arms around me, holding me tightly.  
"I love you, and I will see you again, I promise." He whispered, kissing my head.  
"Could I get a real kiss? One last real kiss?" I asked, still tears in my eyes.  
And then, at his tongue was in my mouth, sending me to all heavens once again, I felt the shockwave rolling over me.

* * *

I woke up, the worried face of my father in front of me.  
"Ryou, my dear dear Ryou, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I learned old Egyptian, lived with ancient Egyptian tomb robbers, which were actually quiet friendly, and that all after I nearly died in the desert." I threw an angry look at my uncle.  
"Yes, I actually wanted you to land right before Alexandria, I am sorry."  
"I was 300 km away from it. Oh and my clothes weren't exactly helping the situation. But at least I really learned some things."  
"Ryou what is with all these weird words in your sentence, I really understand only the half." My father told me, and then I realized that I had spoken partly old Egyptian.  
"Sorry dad. I wanted to say that the landing was 300km incorrect and that the next time I want to dress up fitting before!"  
"Okay!" My uncle said smiling.  
"Nothing okay. There is not going to be a next time." Both, me and my uncle pouted to that.  
"But dad, I need to go back." I said. "I forgot uncle's translator." I lied, I had left it there for Akefia as a reminder.  
"You did what? That could destroy the room and time continuum." My uncle said. "He really needs to go back."  
"In no way, and that is my last word!" with that my father left.

I sighed.  
"Don't worry uncle, I gave it to someone I trust, he's afraid of getting banned in an artifact so I gave it to him, so he could learn some languages, before this would happen. I am sure he doesn't give it away, and he won't try to rebuild it either." I told him.  
"And you really trust that person?"  
"He saved me, first from the desert, then from his thieves and in the end from getting insane… and from dyeing as virgin, to be exact."

My uncle stared at me.  
"You had a relationship with one of them?"  
I nodded sadly.  
"So by getting you out I ripped a relationship apart?"  
I once again nodded sadly.  
"As soon as your dad is at his next working vacation I'll sent you back. And I'll install something so you can decide on your one when you come back."  
I hugged my uncle.  
"Thank you so much." I said, crying in my happiness.

* * *

It needed too long. Every day I was thinking about him at least once and it made me cry every time.  
My nights were full of nightmares with always ended with Akefia dyeing or disappearing, saying my name.  
My grads fell down and I spent the rest of the day with my uncle in his lab making my homework or telling him about my time in Egypt B. C.  
It helped to talk about it, and it helped to know that my uncle was listening.  
He began creating a little remote, with which I would be able to transport myself to the present time again.  
And two days after he finally did it, my father finally had his new expedition, in Egypt.  
They were working at an old cave, were some thieves had lived, at least that's what my father's bosses said… my father didn't thought so.  
I for myself knew that there had been thieves living, and that they were plant to get buried alive, but a kid from the future warned them, by pointing at the giant rock on top of the cave.  
But all these things would never be found out by my father.  
My uncle and I brought my dad to the airport and waited until the plane was in the air before we drove back, and immediately went to the lab.  
"So Egyptian, I guess you can still talk."  
"Sure I can." I said, in Egyptian.  
"Good, here is the lens, put it into your right eye this time."  
I did as I was told.  
"I recalibrated the system. So where do you want to land?"  
"In front of the Temple of the former pharaoh, of that time."  
"How good that we already had time to research for that." My uncle said smiling, and typed some things into the computer.  
"Here is the remote." He gave it to me. "Put it into your pocket, and don't lose it… and most important don't give it to someone, anyways we maybe have an old Egyptian guy here soon." He told me.  
I nodded and put the remote into my pocket.  
And then it started.

* * *

The shockwave brought me 2 km in front of the temple this time.  
I just jogged them until I was there.  
I stood in front of the temple, as I heard an familiar voice.

"Who's there?" it was Kasun's voice, the boy I had become friends with.  
"Ryou."  
"R-Ryou?" Kasun came running to me.  
He looked at me closely and then hugged me.  
"Is everything all right?" I asked.  
"Akefia told us you were from the future and had to go back, but if you are from the future, why don't you know what happened to him?" Kasun asked.  
"I tried, but it seems the Hieroglyphs to this aren't translated jet." I told him. "Why, what happened?" I asked, slowly getting a cold feeling.  
"Come in, I guess you want to sit down for this." Kasun offered.

We went inside and sat down to drink something, the first thing I recognized was that most of thieves were gone.  
"Were is everyone?" I asked.  
"They all left, after it happened." Kasun explained.  
"After what happened?" I asked once again.  
"Akefia wanted the other Sennen items as well, but he got banned into the ring by the pharaoh." Kasun said, looking at me pitying.  
I started crying quietly.

Kasun waited for me to calm down again, which took a while.  
I slept in Akefia's chamber one night again, it was still smelling like him, which calmed me, it felt like he was right next to me, but I knew he wasn't, which hurt.

* * *

At the next evening I told Kasun, that I would be going back to my time.  
"I understand that." Kasun said.  
"Thank you very much. You know what? I think you'd be a good Master for the thieves, as good as Akefia was." I told him.  
"Thank you. Oh, that reminds me. Akefia gave me something. He said if he should not come back, and I meet you again, I should give this to you, if I don't do so, I should take it with me into my grave."  
With that he gave me the earpiece I had given Akefia.  
"Sadly I don't know what to do with it, so, sorry if it is totally useless to you."  
"No." I said, smiling sadly "I know what it is for."  
"Good, oh and he told me in this case I should tell you this. 'We will meet again soon.'" Kasun told me.  
I nodded.  
"Thank you Kasun. Maybe you could try for your future to get a group of 39 thieves."  
Kasun laughed.  
"I'll try even if this seems impossible."  
"Good luck, have a good live." I told him.  
"Good bye Ryou."  
And then I pressed the button of the remote.

* * *

I sat up and my uncle looked at me.  
"Already? I thought you'd stay a few weeks."  
"I wanted to."  
"But? Was something wrong with the machine?"  
I shook my head, tears already forming in my eyes.  
I lay the earpiece down on the table in front of my uncle and went to my room crying, not for the contact lens in my eye… it probably swam away in the ancient Egypt already anyway.

My uncle looked at the earpiece and got what must've happened.  
He turned off all his machines and came up into my room with a big pack of vanilla ice cream and two Spoons.

"Come Ryou, I heard ice cream helps." He said quietly sitting down next to me on the bed and eating the ice cream with me.  
After some time he wanted me to draw Akefia, and I did so.  
I even added the Sennen Ring to it.  
My uncle began studying the picture.  
"Well he really was good looking. Fitting for you."

* * *

After two other weeks I was able to think of other things slowly again.  
The first different thing I did was to google, by who _"Alibaba and the 40 thieves"_ was inspired.  
My uncle came in.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I just discovered that I am the reason for my favorite fairytale's existence." I smiled.  
"What?"  
"The young thief who told me about Akefia. His name was Kasun, and as we said goodbye, I told him, he should try to become a thieve Master, like Akefia, only that he should try getting 39 thieves. Well and here… here stands that the fairytale _'Alibaba and the 40 thieves'_ was inspired by a young thief Master, named Kasun, who tried and succeeded in leading 39 thieves, but didn't wanted to get any more thieves on his side." I explained.  
"That is great. So without yourself, your beloved fairytale wouldn't exist. That's what I call 'writing his own destiny'." My uncle laughed.

* * *

We did quiet much together, and he not once wanted to test any machines on me, and then, father came back.  
"Hey you two, what did you do while I was gone? You didn't use that machine again did you?"  
"No."  
"No, brother, what do you think of us!"  
My uncle and I said.  
"Instead we ate lots of ice cream and talked very very much. Uncle is a nice person to spent time with if he isn't trying to test his machines on someone." I said.  
My father smiled to that.

"Ryou, I have got a present for you. I found it and, the seller told me that it would be fitting for a young but shy person, it is told to give him courage. He said it was once owned by a thief, and I thought since you were all about these Egyptian thieves the last time, it would suit you." He reached me a little package.  
I opened it and my eyes went wide.  
I immediately recognized what this was.

"Thank you, daddy, it's wonderful." I said. "Can I take it to my room?"  
"Sure, have fun." My dad told me.  
I hugged him shortly and then left.

I lay down on my bed and began studying the Sennen item.  
It really seemed to be the original, which meant, in there was the ghost of the one I loved so much.

* * *

I hang it around my neck, and then I found myself again in a big, cave like, dark room, and on the bed lay someone, looking just like me, just a little bigger and like he had been threw some hard stuff.  
His aura reminded me of Akefia but it wasn't his, not completely.  
I went over to the bed and shook the figure slightly.  
He woke up.

"Hello." I said in Egyptian.  
His eyes widened.  
"Ryou."  
I got pulled into a hug, and it didn't exactly feel like Akefia, it felt even better.  
I cuddled into the others chest, smiling happily.  
"So, do you know who I am?" the other one asked.  
I nodded.  
"Good, at least one of us does."  
"So you don't remember?" I asked a little shocked.  
"The only things I can remember are that I love a certain Ryou, that I want all the Sennen Items so I can have revenge for my home village, and that I am a thief." He said.  
"What do you think your name is?"  
"For my last hosts I used your surname, so I guess I am Bakura."  
"Then let's go on calling you Bakura." I decided.  
"Why, don't you know my name?" Bakura asked.  
"I knew how you were called 3000 years in the past. But without your memories, you are not the same person, why I think, you deserve another name." I explained.  
"So you like only my past self, and not my now self?" Bakura asked, and I was able to sense his fear.  
"Wrong, I will love everything of you. Your past, your present and your future. But you need to get new memories. Not the old ones again. I loved your past self. But he left, and now I love Bakura. And I hope he won't leave as well." I explained.  
Bakura slung his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.  
This was the next difference, Akefia would always have kissed my forehead or hair, not the side, but I liked this the same way, if not more.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Ok let's do the author notes.  
My Hikari suggested me to write an Yaoi-scene into it (actually the night Akefia and Ryou were spending together) I decided to not do so, but knowing that out there might be some people wanting to read that part as well I thought, if I get 10 or more requests for the scene, I will write it and post it separately as an M One Shot.  
So make sure to review if you want to have that scene.

I'll contact everyone who had requested it when the scene is out, so you guys don't have to actually follow me if you don't want to. Would make me happy anyway.

So … now…. What else to say? Oh, yeah, a great thank you to my Hikari for being Beta.  
And the rest of you, have a nice day.

CU


End file.
